Heaven
by A Mind That Sits Still
Summary: "I can't keep going on like this. I really need a sign that you are even in there." ONE SHOT


**A/N: Guys, this been on my mind. No I haven't giving up on I'm just me nothing special. I needed take time away from the story. This is not perfect grammar or whatever. the song is by Carrie Underwood. Hope you like.**

"Spencer, please open your eyes."

The girl pulled the chair towards the blonde's hospital bed and down. She tried to stay strong as the years go by.

"I can't keep fighting Paula to not pull the plug much longer."

It has been three years since the prom. There was a shooting.

"Spence, you shouldn't be in this damn bed."

Spencer was overly upset with Ashley. Spencer ran out of the school. Ashley and Aiden followed her.

"I should of automatically chose you but I was shocked."

Tears running down the brunette's face. Paula was listening in.

"You were so determined to get away from me but I stopped you."

First gun shot was fired, Ashley pushed Spencer out of the way. Which led to Spencer falling on the crete smashing her head.

"I wish I could of saved you."

Ashley picked the guitar up and started strumming. Arthur joiined Paula.

"I've been down  
>Now I'm blessed<br>I felt a revelation coming around  
>I guess its right, it's so amazing<br>Everytime I see you I'm alive  
>You're all I've got<br>You lift me up  
>The sun and the moonlight<br>All my dreams are in your eyes

I wanna be inside your heaven  
>Take me to the place you cry from<br>Where the storm blows your way  
>I wanna be the earth that holds you<br>Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
>A soothin' wind<br>I wanna be inside your heaven

When we touch, when we love  
>The stars light up<br>The wrong becomes undone  
>Naturally, my soul surrenders<br>The sun and the moonlight  
>All my dreams are in your eyes<p>

And I wanna be inside your heaven  
>Take me to the place you cry from<br>Where the storm blows you away  
>And I wanna be the earth that holds you<br>Every bit of air you're breathing in  
>A soothing wind<br>I wanna be inside your heaven

When minutes turn to days and years  
>If mountains fall, I'll still be here<br>Holdin you until the day I die  
>And I wanna be inside your heaven<br>Take me to the place you cry from  
>Where the storm blows you away<p>

I wanna be inside your heaven  
>Take me to the place you cry from<br>Where the storm blows you away  
>I wanna be the earth that holds you<br>Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
>A soothin' wind<br>I wanna be inside your heaven  
>Oh yes I do<br>I wanna be inside your heaven."

Tears are running down, Paula turned to her husband.

"Spence, I need you so fucking bad."

Ashley looked at the sleeping blonde's pale face.

"You are the one who keeps me on this path not Kyla and certainly not Aiden. You had open my eyes to a life where there's love. You are my reason to keep on living. Please wake up. I don't care if you hate me or tell me to get lost. I just need to see those beautiful blue eyes."

A nurse tried walking in but Paula shook her head no.

"I can't keep going on like this. I really need a sign that you are even in there."

Spencer's vitals went nuts.

"What the?"

This is the first time that Ashley has seen this happen. Arthur held onto Paula.

"Baby, are you trying to tell me something?"

Ashley gotten up and got closer to Spencer. She noticed something. Ashley blinked few times.

"Tears?"

Both Arthur and Paula are fighting to not run in. They watched the brunette wiped her daughter's eyes with such love.

"You know I can't stand to see you crying."

Ashley felt something on her hip. She looked down.

"Oh god oh god. Spence, open your eyes please."

Paula froze as she saw her daughter's hand moved to Ashley's hip.

"I know you can do it baby."

Ashley slowly gotten in bed with her making sure that she is avoiding the I.V's and tubes.

"Come back to me."

Spencer slowly opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was the most beautiful girl.

"Baby, you awake!"

"Of course I am."

Spencer whispered. The room was filled with doctors and nurses. Ashley tried getting up but Spencer refused to let her go. After a hour of checking her out, they left the two girls alone.

"Ash?"

"Yes Spence."

"Marry me."

Ashley looked confused.

"W-what?"

"That night I had every intention to ask you to marry me. You are my heaven. And I can't see my life without you."

Ashley's jaw drop. As Spencer tried sitting up. Ashley wrapped her arms.

"You know what. I had the same intention. I love you so much and I'd love to marry you."

Spencer couldn't wait to kiss her soon to be wife any longer. Their lips connected for the first time in three years.

THE END


End file.
